My Captain, Law
by ThatKayGirl
Summary: Penguin has always been there to help Law. No matter what happened, he studied and assisted Law in everything he could. What happens when one night, his help turns into more? Will Penguin be able to control his growing love for his Captain? Or will it all end as soon as it blossoms?


I looked around at my other crew mates. Shachi was leaning back in his chair a sigh slowly excaped his lips. Bepo layed on the floor, a look of exhaustion on his face. The other few crew mates left sat around the dinning hall. The sub was getting warmer slowly. I looked around trying to find the captain. When I didn't see his face amongst the few crew mates; I thought of the only other place he could be. I turned away from everyone else and headed out the door down a long hallway. The captain's room was at the end of the hall, to the left. A room I found myself in countless times. If I hadn't reminded him or brought food to him, he wouldn't eat. So I made multiple trips to his room on a daily basis. Upon arriving at his door, I knoticed it open slightly.

I gave a knock before opening it and stepping in. I glanced at the mess around his room. He was bad for picking it up once he got a thought going on. He was laying in bed, an arm covering his face. He didn't move once to my enterance. I shut the door and walked over to him. Stepping over clothes, books and other miscellanceous objects over his room. I sat down on the edge of his bed. Only then did he move his arm to look at me.

"What is it Penguin? Is something wrong with the ship?" He said hardly looking at me. His face looked like he was upset. Worry swept over me looking at his face. I shook my head before speaking.

"No Captain, nothing is wrong with the ship. I can to check on you, you haven't been out of your room today. I was worried, that's all."

"I see..." That's all he mangaged to say before turning away from me. I was use to his cold nature when our other crew mates were around. When it was just us, he seemed more open to talk about things. Something must really be bothering him if he acts so coldly now.

"Captain, would you mind if I asked about what you were thinking about?"

"Do you think I'm a good captain...Penguin?" He said bluntly. I wasn't expecting such a question to come from him. He's normally so cool tempered. To the others, nothing phases him; I know a slightly different side of him. This question must have come from his incounter with Doflamingo.

"Of course I do, I wouldn't want to be anywhere else."

"I see..."

"What has you thinking like this Captain? It's not like you..."

"..." Silence came after my question, he seem to refuse to answer me. The less he talked the more worried I became. I knew he didn't talk much, even if it was just the to of us. This is something all together different.

"Captain...is this about 'him'? Or is it about someone else?"

"Penguin...you know me better than anyone else. You have ideas about my past. Good and bad, that leads to my future...the here and now. I look at everything that happened with Doflamingo. I can't help but think..." He seem to trail off for a moment before continuing, "What if I'm no different than I was back then? When he and Vergo so easily put me in my place. Countless times..."

"That's what this is about? Captain, you aren't a child anymore. You have grown a lot stronger since then. Everyone knows how strong you are. You have the whole crew behind you. To support and back you up; you aren't alone anymore. I won't let that happen to you again. I won't let you slip so easily back into the darkness that once surrounded your heart." I said trying to cheer him up but I think it was making him more upset. He suddenly sat up looking at his hands.

"My heart? You're looking out for my heart, Penguin...?"

"You are my captain, I refuse to allow anything like that to happen to you. Not while I'm around." I said shaking my head softly. In once swift moment I found myself laying on my back with my captain laying over. My hands pinned to the bed.

"Let me see your eyes..." He said before releasing my left hand. I lifted my head up slowly as he pulled my hat off my head. Revealing my blue and brown eyes; my deep blue hair went everywhere as my hat left my head. I looked up at him wonder what he had planned to want my hat off. It wasn't like him to pull my hat off like this. It left me wondering if he was ok. I looked up at him silently laying under him. Allowing him to unleash whatever he was feeling. He wasn't good with putting his feelings into words. So I had to trust his actions to know what he was thinking about. Sebtle movements told a huge part of his life. Looking down at a part of his body, he was recalling the past or thinking about something concerning himself. Looking to either side it was worry, about something or someone. Looking up to the ceiling or sky, he wanted to forget something. Other little moments lead to other things. The more you watched and knew him, the more you would know.

He leaned down slowly placing his lips on mine. Softly at first the it started to heat up, as he made his simple kiss turn more passionate. When he slowly pulled away I looked up at him. Knowing he was in pain, pain that couldn't be expressed in words alone. I had to help him any way I could. As his firstmate, it was my job to make sure he was ok. I made the choice to take all his furry. I pushed myself up with what little moment he allowed me to have; and pushed my lips against his. Kissing him as passionately as I could. He pushed against me slowly, almost timidly. Not wanting to give up on him, nor allow him to hold it all in; I pulled back slightly.

"C-Captain..." I panted trying to get my breath.

"N-no...not now..." He panted slowly releasing my hands. He sat up on me reaching for the buttons on my uniform, "in this moment...I am Law..."

"Law..." I could only mumble his name reaching up to rub his cheek softly. I slid my hand from his cheek to his chest, down to his hips. I slid my hand under his shirt rubbing his hips softly as he pulled open the top of my outfit. I slid his shirt up and off of him, tossing it aside. Looking over his bare chest, the tattoos painted over his skin. I moved my arms out of my outfit to match his shirtlessness. I ran my finger over his chest tattoo slowly. We sat looking each other over, sliding my hand to his hips again. I softly tugged on his hips, as he laid back on me. I placed my lips on his before a knock appeared at the door.

"Yes?" Law called to who was on the other side.

"Captain, there is a ship heading this way. What are your orders?" The voice called waiting for his answer. A sigh left Law's lips before getting off of me; and grabbing his shirt.

"Go under, they can't follow us." He said walking to the door. That was it, he didn't want to continue to relax himself any longer. If I'm to relax him completly, I'd have to get the crew to leave. For tonight, his lips where all I was getting. Yet, honestly, is this for him? Or is this really for me?


End file.
